Time Travel (Akatsuki no Yona fanfiction)
by PhoebeSim
Summary: Two young girls who have time manipulation magic. A girl who can travel back and forth from the future to the past. Another one is a girl who is able to stop the time. Both of them had travel countless time from the future in order to prevent Yona's death. But within those time, they failed. That's where their new story begins.
1. Chapter 1- From the future to the past

"Damn it! Enemies are approaching in the North and South Mountain!"Asuka, who was struggling with a troop of army, shouted. "Yona and Hak are in the North Mountain, while some of the Dragon Warriors are in the South and East. If we keep this going, we'll be too late!"Rika, who threw daggers everywhere at the army, replied back at her.

The two of them were fighting in the West Mountain. It was located 7 kilometers away from North and 5 kilometers away from South and East. Soo-Won sent out many of his army to end all of them.

"Asuka! We have to go! Now!"Rika reached out her hand to Asuka and she grabbed it. That's when the time stop. All of the army stand still. Without wasted any time, they hurried to North Mountain, hopping they weren't too late.

It was only a few meters away from Yona and Hak, but then Rika collapsed onto the ground. Asuka didn't let go of her hand, if she did, she will be frozen in time. "Rika!"Asuka screamed her name. "I'm already at my limit. Once I release..the time. Run to the North Mountain."

Asuka hesitated for a second but decided to agree with her. If they wasted anymore time, Yona will die again. Asuka took her position then let go of her hand. She was too frozen in time. "Asuka, if we fail again...We will figure another way.."Rika muttered even though Asuka can't hear it.

Once the time had released, Asuka dashed through the forest. She jumped from trees to trees in order to get there. But she soon broke into tears when Yona was pierce in the heart in front of her eyes by Soo-Won himself. Hak saw this and began to fight with him furiously.

In the end, Hak and the others won the battle by killing Soo-Won. But Yona's death can't be avoided. They brought her back to somewhere to burry her. They surrounded Yona's corpse and started to pray.

"Asuka!"Hak quickly approached Asuka and roughly hold her shoulders,"You can go back to the past, right??? Please! I beg of you! Save Yona..!" He knelt in front of her, begging for his life. From Asuka and Rika's point of view, it wasn't their first time seeing Hak acted like this.

"We will..We'll definitely save Yona."Rika swore. "If you go back to the past, then all of us will forget about you, isn't it?"Yoon asked with tears filled his eyes. Asuka nodded. "How many times the two of you done this?"Jae-ha suddenly asked. Instead, the two of them replied with a smile.

"Give us a moment. You guys can start to bury Yona without us."Asuka said as she left. Rika followed behind her. She stopped once they were far away from the others. "We...we can't do this. No matter how many time we tried to fix this, Yona always end up dying!"Asuka tears started to fall from her cheek while her back facing Rika.

"Asuka, how long we've met Yona?"Rika asked. "Ever since we became her bodyguard.." "When do we usually go back to the past?" "When? After we gathered all of the Dragon Warriors. That's where I always travel us back in the past."Asuka then wiped her tears. "Then did we ever go further than that?" "No..."She looked at Rika,"We have to go further than that, right?" "Yes. You will travel the two of us back before Yona's 16th birthday."

[Rika's POV]

"Rika! Wa...Up!"

Huh?

"Rika! Wak...Up!!"

"Huh?!"I suddenly woke up as I bumped into someone else's head. "Ouch..."A familiar voice cried out in pain. As I looked up to see who was it,"Yona?!"

After I called out her name, she looked at me weirdly,"That's the first time..You called me without using 'Hime'..." "Arg..gomenasai, Yona-hime.."I apologized to her. So what century I'm in right now? Is it a day or two from Yona's birthday?

"Rika, get ready! We have to wake up Asuka later!"Yona pouted. "Alright.."I replied. Yona.. tell me. What should I do to save you?

"Asuka!"Yona shouted as she ran through the hallway, passed by the maids and the guards. While passing some of the maids, I might as well ask one of them,"So..When is Yona-hime's birthday?" "What?! You don't remember?! The two of you are very close!"The maid shock. "I...Uh...I have a temporary memory lost..."I made up an excuse and hope that it would cover it up. "Poor dear, I feel sorry for you.. Yona-hime's birthday is in two days."

"Arh..I see. Arigatou."I thanked them and headed towards Yona's direction. Wow, the maid is easy to fool..

"Asuka! You're awake!"Yona's voice came from Asuka's room. I then went and look inside,"Asuka..." "Good morning, Yona-hime."She didn't smile at her. "Asuka, you're okay? Did you have a night-"Yona tried to ask but was cut off by someone. "Yona-hime!"Hak's voice suddenly appeared behind me.

"Yona-hime, you have to get ready for King II's speech."Yona jumped as Hak mentioned that. "Is that time already?!"Then she looked at the two of us,"Gomenasai, Rika, Asuka."

With that, she ran out of Asuka's room. I whispered into Asuka's ear,"You travel us back two days before Yona's birthday?" "Yes. Because this is the day where Soo-Won came to visit."

"If you have time to talk about your dreams, you might as well do your job."Hak, the same as always, tried to bug us. "We know."Asuka said densely as shepulled me out of the room, leaving Hak there. "I'm getting tired of his teasing.."She complaint. "Well..can't be help. We can't change his habit."

"I'll go see Soo-Won for a while."Asuka said. "Alright. I have to go somewhere else too, but I'll be back when King II's speech started."


	2. Chapter 2- An eye for an eye

"I'll go see Soo-Won for a while."Asuka said. "Alright. I have to go somewhere else too, but I'll be back when King II's speech started."

[Asuka's POV]

In a blink of an eye, Rika disappear into thin air, probably using her freeze time again. I ran off to see Soo-Won, who just came down from the carriage. As soon as he saw me, he came over and greeted,"Asuka, it's been a while. How's everyone doing?"

He put up a cheerful smile on his face. Don't know whether if it was real or fake. "They're doing just fine."I said, avoiding his gaze. "That's great. But..are you okay?"Soo-Won asked. "Lord Soo-Won..Just what is your goal?"

His eyes widen but he shrugged it off and forced a smile,"What goal? All I want is for you all to be happy."

Silent filled the air until I broke it,"It's not too late to turn back now."

He then formed a sad smile,"You saw right through me, huh..." I didn't realize that no one is in the area until he pulled out his sword. I managed to dodge his attack, however he left a cut on my cheek. Blood oozing out from the wound. "I love to fight you one on one, but it seem I have to greet the others now."He put his sword back and left. "Not good..I can't make him change his mind."

[Rika's POV]

I patrol around the castle to see anyone suspicious. To my conclusion, so far..No one is. These spy really know how to hide his presence. I know some of the guards was working with Soo-Won, but I don't know who.

"Rika."Asuka suddenly called my name when I was going to see Yona. "What happened to your cheek? Do you have a fight with Lord Soo-Won or something."

No matter how much I hate to call him 'Lord', but there will always be spies watching us. "You're correct."She sighed as she wiped the blood of her cheek. "You should treat your wound first." "I'm fine. The blood will soon stop."

"Suit yourself."I said. "I wonder, what have we done wrong and let her die many times..?" "Probably we didn't make Xing Kingdom as our ally." When I mentioned that, Asuka looked at me with a surprised face. "You got a point there. We failed many time to make them as our ally.."Asuka continued,"Anyway, we have to warn King II about Soo-Won." "And when do we tell him that?" "While Hak compete with Lord Soo-Won in archery." "Oh. And that is tomorrow."

[No one's POV]

"What are you doing here?!"One of the maids shouted at them when she saw they're walking around,"King II's speech had ended!"

The two of them ran into the room as they saw Yona threw a teacup at Hak. "Umm...Mind if we come in?"Asuka asked permission. "I only need Rika and Asuka as my personal bodyguard, I don't need Hak!"Yona pouted.

"Here we go..."Asuka looked as if she had a headache. "By the way, Yona-hime. Lord Soo-Won had arrived."Rika froze in her track as Hak mentioned his name. Yona ran out of the room and went to see Soo-Won.

Rika whispered in Hak's ear,"Can I talk to you for a moment." "Hm? Sure." "Babysit Yona everyday. Where she goes, you must follow her quietly."

"Huh? What with this all of the sudden?"Hak looked confused. "Just..do what I said." "Tell me, Rika. What happened? Why are you asking me to protect Yona for 24 hours?" "Even if I told you, you won't understand."With that, she left. Rika don't want to be questioned by Hak anymore, she have something else to do.

[The next morning]

"Arh..Min-Soo! There you are!"Rika called as soon as she sees him. "Rika, good morning."He smiled. "Do you know where's King II?" "He's with Yona-hime and Asuka. They're watching Hak compete with Soo-Won in archery."He told her. "I see.. Thanks for telling me."Rika bow at him and left.

'Thank you, Min-Soo. For your sacrifice..'She thought.

"You're here, Rika."Asuka said. "She's here now. What do you want to discuss about?"King II asked.


	3. Chapter 3-The dagger

"You're here, Rika."Asuka said. "She's here now. What do you want to discuss about?"King II asked.

"King II, it's about Soo-Won..."Rika continued,"He is planning to assassinate you-" "I know.."King II suddenly replied. "You knew...?"Asuka asked. "Yes." "And you just let it happen...?" "Yes." "Why?"Rika asked. "I know Yona will be sad about me, but this is the only way for Yona to be free and become more independent."

"What..?"Both of them looked confused. "Yona is the descendant of King Hiryuu."With that saying, the two of their eyes widen, shocked that King II himself know. "No matter what happen to me, please protect my daughter in the future."King II begged. "You..don't have to beg. We're already planning to protect your daughter from the very beginning."Asuka said.

King II smiled,"Thank you." Then he pulled something out from his pocket, and handed it over to them.

It's a unique dagger with a dragon design craved on it. "Take it."

"A dagger?"Rika asked. "It was a dagger that was handed-down by King Hiryuu. Use it to protect Yona."King II said. Rika and Asuka nodded their head as Rika took the dagger from King II. "Thank you, Asuka, Rika."

"I've been asked to marry...to...Hak for once!"Yona's voice can be heard from the distance. "Here we go..."Asuka whispered. When King II, Soo-Won, Hak and Yona went to the room, Rika and Asuka guard outside the door.

"This is different than before. King II never gave us this dagger."Rika held it in her hand. "Well, at least we're getting somewhere and King II actually know that Yona is the descendant of King Hiryuu."Asuka looked at the floor, thinking. "Yea. I was shock as well.."

Then suddenly, Yona came out running from the room. A second later, Hak came out too. "Remember what I had said."Rika reminded him. "Yea,yea. I know."Hak left and chased after Yona.

[Night]

[Hak's POV]

I did what Rika told me to do. I followed Yona-hime in the shadow as she walked down the corridor. "Hm?"I realized that someone is following her. Someone whom I don't know and is not belong here. Yona-hime felt like she was being followed so she ran.

That's where I appeared. I appeared in front of the guy that was chased after Yona-hime and grab him by the shirt. "Who are you?"I gave him a glare. "I'm just a bodyguard that was working here." "I've never see your face before." "I'm new here." "Oh? Really? You are not in a uniform."

Just when I was about to hit the guy, I hear Yona's scream. It was a short scream. The guy who I was about to hit took this chance to loosen my grip on him and ran away. Without wasting any time, I went to the direction where Yona ran.

I found her came out from the room with...Soo-Won? I see...

[The next day]

[No one's POV]

"Today is the day where King II will die..."Asuka muttered as she walked through the corridor. She saw Soo-Won gave a hairpin to Yona but then Hak came and interrupt by saying Yona's father called her.

Soo-Won and Yona soon left. Hak came over to Asuka as he caught her staring. "Do you know where's Rika?"He asked. "No. Why?" "An intruder broke into the castle last night and he stalked Yona-hime."Hak explained the situation. "Wait..You saw someone stalked Yona-hime last night?" "Yes. We need to secure the castle tonight."

'Did Rika told Hak about someone will be stalking Yona or similar to that...?'Asuka thought.

"Anyway, I'll go find Rika myself. I have some business to talk to her."Hak said as he turn his back at Asuka, trying to leave. "Alright. I will patrol around the castle tonight to keep an eye on suspicious movement."

Hak then put up his right hand up, telling her that he agreed with her choice.

[Night]

[Asuka's POV]

"Do you see anyone suspicious?"Hak asked. "Not yet..."I lied,"But where is all the guards?"

That caught Hak attention. "Where's Rika?" "She's with Yona-hime." "Arh...I see.."Hak sighed in relief.

Hak, it's too early to relax. The nightmare has just begun.

Then a small firework explode in the sky. "What?"Hak looked at the sky where the firework had explode.

~Flashback~

"Rika, use this."I handed her a small firework. "What for?"She asked as she took it. "If you two are in danger, launch this." "Ah...Good thinking."

~End of Flashback~

[Yona's POV]

"Soo-Won...Why...?"My eyes widen in fear as I saw Soo-Won is covered in my father's blood. "You saw it?"Soo-Won asked in a cold voice. Then another person came into the room,"Did the princess saw it?"

Soo-Won nod. "We have no choice but to silent her."He said.

Soo-Won then raised his sword. Before he could kill me, I ran. I accidentally tripped by one of the candle and it set the curtain on fire. I took the opportunity to ran outside. Then suddenly, a firework exploded in the sky.

"What was that?"One of the castle guard shouted as his sword was pointing at me. Is this where I'm going to die..?

"If you want to hurt Yona-hime, then you must go through me first!"The wind then came out of nowhere knocked out the guards. There, Rika was standing in front of me.

"Rika... You're on my side..right?"I asked, afraid of her joining Soo-Won too. "Don't worry. I'm on your side."She gave me a reasure smile.

Soon after that, Hak and Asuka appeared. "Sorry, I'm late."Asuka took out half of the guards. "You..two...You two on my side too right?!"I asked. Asuka nodded but Hak didn't answer. He kept looking at Soo-Won with a frightening look.

[No one's POV]

While Hak took out his anger at Soo-Won, an arrow came from nowhere struck one of the guard. They took this chance to escape.

They met Min-Soo on the way. "Don't tell me that bad shot was you?"Hak asked as they ran. "Correct."He answered.

All of them hid behind one of the bushes. "I will act as a decoy while you guys run."Min-Soo suggested. Hak and Yona hesitate at first, but agree with him later. "Promise me..that you will Come back alive..."Yona asked. "I promise."Min-Soo smiled. He took Yona's coat and ran as a decoy.

The guards of course chase after him. The others took this chances to escape from the castle. "You just go ahead. I'll be back later. I promise."Rika said, asking permission from Yona. Yona gave her a nod.

Rika then ran back to the castle. 'Min-Soo..I will not let you work him Soo-Won.'She thought.


	4. Chapter 4-Wind Tribe

The guards of course chase after him. The others took this chances to escape from the castle. "You just go ahead. I'll be back later. I promise."Rika said, asking permission from Yona. Yona gave her a nod.

Rika then ran back to the castle. 'Min-Soo..I will not let you work with Soo-Won.'She thought.

Rika ran to where Min-Soo was and saw him shot by an arrow. The guards soon found out that they had been tricked.

Rika sneaked up behind the guards and attack them all at once. She carried Min-Soo and ran outside of the castle, united with Hak and the others.

[Hak's POV]

"How's Min-Soo?"I asked. We are resting somewhere before continue our walk to Wind Tribe Village. "His breathing is normal...for now though.If his wound didn't get any treatment soon, it will get infected."Asuka said, checking his pulse.

Darn it, Soo-Won..!

When I look over to Yona, she was sleeping against a tree. While Rika, she's keeping watch for enemies. "Fa...ther..."Yona sleep talking in her sleep. I lean against the tree near Yona to rest as well. I caress Yona's cheek,"Yona-hime, you can rely on me, Asuka and Rika. You can use us as a tool to survive."

"You're sure?"Asuka,who was listening, asked. "Yes. I will sacrifice everything for her.. if that could make her happy.."

Asuka stayed silent for a while then spoke,"Hak, what if you have the power to travel to the past, what will you do? And what if you wanted to change the future but you didn't succeed?"

"What's with that weird questions?"I asked. She sat down against another tree,"Nothing. Forget it."

I sighed,"If I have that kind of power, I would stop Soo-Won from murdering King II. I will turn the time back again and again and again until I succeed."I continued,"Does that answer your question?"

Asuka smiled and nodded.

Hm? Wait a sec.. Didn't Asuka asked this kind of question before?

"Hey Asuka, have you asked this question before?"I asked. "No. This is the first time I ask."She said. "Is that so..."

Weird... But, oh well.

[No one's POV]

"Yona-hime, are you okay?"Asuka asked in concerned as she carried Yona while Rika carried Min-Soo. "You should give Min-Soo and Yona-hime to me."Hak suggested. "We can manage."Rika said.

Hak sighed and started to lead the way as the others follow.

[Night]

"Yona-hime, you should eat."Hak gave a fish to Yona but she just stared at it. She reached her hand to her pocket and began to panic. Asuka and Rika knew the reason from the start but kept silent.

"I'm..."Yona began to speak,"I'm going to take a walk over there...!" She then left. Asuka and Rika looked at Hak,"You're not going?" Both of them say at the same time. Hak stood up and gave them a 'You don't have to tell me' look.

A few minutes later, both Yona and Hak returned. However, Hak's arm were bitten by a snake. He laid Yona down on the ground. "Your arm.."Yona looked concerned. "Didn't I told you that I'm immune to poison?"

'No, you didn't.'Yona thought in her head.

'Probably over a million times already.'Asuka and Rika thought.

"Here."Asuka gave Hak a medicine. Hak took it,"Isn't this the Wind Tribe medicine?" "Yes, it is. But King II gave them to me."She lied. But Hak gave her a glare,"You're lying."

"Whatever the reason are, if you want to live, if you want to protect Yona-hime for the rest of your life, then take it."Asuka replied back.

Hak then ate the medicine without complaint.

Rika then looked at Min-Soo, who was sleeping on the floor,"He shows no sign of waking up, but he's still breathing.."

[The next day]

This is the day where they finally arrived at the Wind Tribe Village. As soon as they saw Hak, the villagers surrounded five of them. They began to ask many questions.

Suddenly, Yona collapsed on the ground. Hak react quickly,"Bring her to an inn quickly! With the guy who was injured!"

Rika laid Min-Soo down next to Yona's room. She was informed that Min-Soo had been poisoned, so he won't be awake until the next day.

When Rika left the room, she saw Asuka standing at the hallway. "Where's Hak?"Rika asked. "Keeping an eye on Rina." "Rina? Ohhh..."Rika understood what she said.

"Some are new."Asuka said. "What?" "Rescuing Min-Soo is new to us." "Ohh. Yes."Rika agreed. "I hate the part where we have to fall from the cliff...again."Asuka put her hand at her head, making an irritated expression.

"Can't be help."Rika said,"We have to go to the river now, the water will eventually dry up." Asuka stayed silent and walked pass Rika, heading outside.

Asuka was the first one who got there. As soon as Rika reached the river, at a few distance away, she saw 3 mens from another village lying down on the ground, unconscious.


End file.
